


Starfighter, not a dreamer

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: Drabble inspirado en el capítulo 4, página 8 del web comic "Starfighter" de HamletMachine. Si no lo haz hecho, te invito a leerlo... No me pertenece nada más que esta mini historia basada en lo que creo que soñó Caín, y en lo mucho que me gusta este comic.





	Starfighter, not a dreamer

La misma pesadilla. Se sentía ridículo, como un niño agitado por algo que le rebelaba su inconsciente en sus sueños. Un adulto no debería sucumbir ante un sueño desagradable, y de entre todos los adultos él era el que menos debería hacerlo.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Pasa sus manos por su cara. Despeina aún más su cabello. Abre los ojos y lo ve. Abel duerme plácidamente a su lado, cansado por lo que estuvieron haciendo horas antes.

Observa con cuidado su rostro, con la esperanza de que no se despierte al sentir su pesada mirada sobre él.

Sus párpados suavemente cerrados. Su cabello desordenado sobre la almohada. Sus clavículas marcadas por los rastros de los besos salvajes, que solo él puede darle. Sus labios entreabiertos, suaves.

Su cicatriz.

La marca de propiedad que le otorgó justo después de conocerlo. Una marca que llevaría toda la vida, pero ¿significaría que sólo le poseería a él por todo ese tiempo?, ¿Seguiría siendo suyo cuando se terminara la misión suicida en la que estaban metidos?, ¿Se devolverían sus respectivas libertades cuando sus caminos se separaran?

Quizá. Tal vez Abel estaría lo suficientemente loco como para abandonar su vida en la élite terrestre y seguirlo hasta la colonia en Marte de dónde salió. El infierno del cual Caín era el diablo.

Quizá Abel y él podrían empezar de nuevo, lejos. Ni en la Tierra ni en Marte. Lejos, sólo los dos.

Quizás la idea no fuera tan descabellada.

De repente la pesadilla comenzó a parecerle un dulce sueño. Pero era sólo eso, un sueño.

—No. — Pero pronto vuelve a la realidad. "Quizá" no era posible, no para él. Lo sabía. Quiso abofetearse por pensar cosas tan absurdas.

Los sueños no se cumplen por mucho que lo desees. Él lo sabe muy bien. Sólo era un sueño.

Y Caín había aprendido a no soñar con los ojos abiertos.

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco de angst. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
